


Gimmie More

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of John and Karkat [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Human/Troll Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Post-Game(s), Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Restraints, Role Reversal, Self-Bulgefucking, Stress Relief, Wet & Messy, davekri is a side thing so don't worry much about that, erotic adventures, john's uses his windy powers for the greater good, pretty sure their neighbors know what's up at this point, that greater good is holding karkat down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough days are rough days. Pieces littered about and they'll do whatever they can to pick them up and glue them back together. Because love is a crazy little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimmie More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumevian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumevian/gifts).



> OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HHHHOOOOOOOO  
> Don't look at me. Blame Harley. And Caff. And Ren and pretty much every other damn person in the JohnKat chat. FULL BLAME ON THEM.
> 
> Mood music [Here](https://youtu.be/UGUqTa04Z6o) and [Here](https://youtu.be/Z4d4yB-cm6E)
> 
> Also since I have no control, [this](https://youtu.be/xe_iCkFsQKE) song about drives me nuts with these two, okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the last place Karkat really wanted to be today. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy going to the movies with his matesprite. Actually, he tended to look forward to it but today was different. Today was one of  _those_  days. He could still feel the thump of a headache at the back of his skull and his chest was just too tight for him to feel properly. He hated days like this. They always managed to ruin whatever good type of mood he might have had and usually ruined John's moods as well. He hated that. He hated ruining that beautiful bright smile.

But for once, it wasn't Karkat's fault. Well, not really. He still blamed himself of course but logic would say the troll had actually done nothing wrong on that bright winter day. He'd done everything right by all accounts and the fact that some asshole just happened to spin out on the ice and slam into the back of his car was completely out of his control. Also, the fact that said human asshole didn't have insurance was just a little bit more icing on the cake of oh fucking hell what a shitty turn of events.

He hated having to call John in the middle of work to inform him that their only form of personal transportation was completely totaled and there wasn't insurance to cover it. John assured him everything would be fine, they had the metro after all and a bit of savings, but Karkat still felt like a fucking tool. Not to mention the crash itself had brought back way to memories from a game the troll tried his damnest to forget. PTSD was a thing and though Rose was quite a good person to talk his shit out with, it wasn't something that was going to go away. For any of them.

When they arrived home, John had asked him if he wanted to cancel their plans. Karkat had considered it for a long time before deciding he'd rather deal with his shit than deal with the shit he was bound to get if he canceled on his dancester. Their plans were a big deal after all and if he ended up canceling it was like he was saying he didn't give a damn about the new relationship which was a lie. He cared, of course he cared. Yeah, he was kinda pissed about it, but he wanted to be a pole of fucking support because damn if Kankri didn't deserve happiness even if it was with a douchebag.

"Shh." John's voice was soft in his ear and the warm hand pressing gentle circles into his lower back made his muscles melt just a bit. "Are you  _sure_  you don't want to cancel?"

Karkat grunted, leaning into the warmth his matesprite offered in the bitter cold. "We'll never fucking hear the end of it from Strider if we do. Plus, we're already here in this blistering buldgefuck cold."

John hummed softly, his face sympathetic as he leaned down to plant a gentle but warm kiss to one of Karkat's horns. Karkat shifted at the touch,  _not in public John fuck,_ but he didn't push the other away. Just leaned into his warmth a bit more and sent a glare to anyone who dared to look at them wrong. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's prejudice shit. New world did not equal new view points and though troll/human relationships were not that uncommon they were still looked at through a fucking telescope like there was something wrong there.

"I'm proud of you."

Crimson narrowed slightly before glancing up to meet blue. "Huh?"

A smile curled to John's lips and the hand on Karkat's lower back shifted to wrap around his waist and bring them closer. "I know this is all hard for you. Not to mention the shitty ass day you've had on top of it. I just, I'm proud of you for going through with it."

Karkat snorted softly. "Don't think for a fucking millisecond this means I am anywhere close to being sort of okay with this whole bullshit. I'm doing this for Kankri."

"I know you are."

The troll crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl coming to his face he stared off down the street. "I can't believe this fucking happened."

"Well... I mean." John shrugged one shoulder, his eyes fully focused on the face of his lover. "It's a bit surprising but I think they're happy together. Oh, shit, there they are."

Karkat's head snapped up and he followed John's line of vision to the couple walking toward them down the sidewalk. A fire flared to life in Karkat's stomach but he shoved it down and wrapped his hand around John's wrist tightly for some sort of anchor.

Kankri was wrapped up head to toe against the cold and the flush on his grey cheeks didn't really seem to be from the cold. It was obvious Porrim still made his clothes but none of that mattered to Karkat. What mattered was the hand he had wrapped around Dave's arm and the smug little look on the blond's face. They weren't just shouting out to the world that they were couple but it was screaming to Karkat and made his hair stand on end.

But he was meant to be support. So he pushed down every urge he had to rip off Dave's face and tried to focus on what was important. There was a shy smile on Kankri's lips, his head tilted toward Dave as they spoke to one another softly. They hadn't noticed John and Karkat outside the theater and it looked like they were in their own little world. It was impossible to tell where Dave's eyes were with those shades on his face but his head tilted toward Kankri to show he was listening to the shorter troll.

Kankri was the first to notice them standing there and the flush on his cheeks spread over his nose and probably to his ears but those were hidden beneath a red beanie that obviously belonged to Dave. Sharing clothes. Ugh, how romantic. John's hand was back on Karkat's lower back, rubbing soothing circles.

"If you're good," John whispered softly in Karkat's ear, gaining the troll's attention with that husky tone, "I'll take care of you later."

They were simple words but they held the weight of the world behind them. Karkat knew exactly what they meant so he jerked his chin in understanding and swallowed hard, forcing down the snarky comment he was ready to make as the couple approached them.

"Hey guys!" John grinned, keeping his hand on Karkat's back as the other waved at them.

"Egbert." Dave greeted, a sly smile on his lips as they came to a stop. He reached out a fist that John greeted with his own. "Karkles." Dave turned to Karkat with an arched brow and it was at that moment that Karkat realized what the hell was going on.

He was nervous. Dave motherfucking Strider was  _nervous_. It wasn't easy to see at first but his smile wasn't exactly all that confident and he was leaning more into Kankri than Kankri was leaning into him. Oh, this was fucking brilliant. Oh the power Karkat had. But one look at Kankri was enough to snuff out any amount of shit he was about to throw. He grit his teeth and squared his shoulders before putting out his fist to the blond who only stared at it for a second.

"Strider." His voice was gruff but sincere.

There was a moment where no one seemed to know what to do as Karkat's fist hung in the air but Dave pressed through and tapped his knuckles with Karkat's. The tension disappeared after that and Karkat could visibly see Kankri relax.

"Okay!" Ever the one to keep smiling, John clapped his hand over Karkat's back. "Come on Dave let's go get the stuff."

Dave snorted softly, perking a brow but managed to pull away from Kankri, leaving along with John only after planting a kiss to a flushed grey cheek. Karkat watched the two humans disappear inside the theater before his eyes landed on Kankri.

"Stop looking at me like that." Karkat hissed softly, rolling his eyes as he held a hand out to Kankri. "It's bulgefreezing out here, let's go inside."

"I just..." Kankri inhaled deeply, his face stern as he stood up a little straighter. "I would like to know your true opinion on this entire situation, Karkat. It is most important to me."

"Shit." Karkat hissed, running his claws through his hair. "Look, Kankri, I'm not going to judge what you're fucking doing with your life. It's your life and it's a motherfucking miracle you got it back, right? So be happy."

"Karkat." Kankri took a step forward and tilted his head slightly to catch crimson with garnet. "You opinion holds invaluable importance to me."

"I don't think you really want to know."

"I do believe it is my matter of knowing what I would like to know"

Karkat sighed softly and shoved his hands in his pockets, pressing his shoulders close to his scarf covered neck against the cold. "I spent more time with Strider than I think anyone ever fucking should. He's a straight up asshole and rather full of himself but he's..." He sighed and glanced to the ground. "All I care about is if he's good to you. I know you wouldn't take his bullshit but, fuck, Kankri, it's Dave fucking Strider."

A small smile curled to Kankri's lips and when he reached out to touch Karkat's shoulder, he hesitated for only a second before they made contact. "It honestly warms me to know you care so much about my well-being."

"Yeah well..." Karkat sighed and stood up a little straighter. "You're not as much of an asshole as you used to be and now it's like you're just fucking re-learning everything. I don't want someone to take advantage of that."

"Dave is very kind to me."

"You look happy." Karkat pointed out, peeking up at the slightly taller troll through his lashes.

"I am. You, on the other hand, appear to be holding an exceptional amount of stress." Kankri's expression shifted into one of worry and Karkat was immediately reminded of how alike they were.

"Bad day."

"Oh? How bad? Tell me about it?" He pressed forward, managing to slip his arm through Karkat's and pulled the troll beside him.

"Flipping pale on me?"

Kankri scoffed and tilted his nose in the air. "You know I have no actual belief in that system and given this lovely knew world you and your friends managed to create, I have no reason to force it on myself."

A smile tugged on Karkat's lips and he was glad he hadn't canceled. No matter how much they fought it, if they were on Alternia, Kankri would be his moirail and Karkat didn't actually have an issue with that. So, Karkat tightened his arm with Kankri's and led the other inside the theater, telling him all about the horrible fucking day he managed to have.

* * *

There was something strange about seeing Kankri and Dave together. It wasn't an unpleasant kind of strange, just strange as in, Karkat had never thought it was something that would happen. Sure, the two had grown a bit close since the end of the game but he never thought they would go red for one another. But watching them together, Karkat could see how it happened. They were happy and that was all that mattered and if John could be okay with it than Karkat could to. He had bigger things to worry about anyway.

Like the totaled car that forced them to take the metro home from the diner they had dinner at with Kankri and Dave. Karkat hated the general public even if he was to thank for their fucking existence. Everyone knew what they were. Everyone knew who he was and who John was and that wasn't always a good thing. Especially on a train with hundreds of other people. He hated it so much.

"You are seriously stressed." John mumbled softly in his ear, making no effort to hide the way he was crowding Karkat to keep the troll out of reach of other people. They stood together, Karkat's back pressed against a wall, while John held onto the rail above them, protecting Karkat from everyone else. It made the troll feel safe and loved.

"I should have ripped his throat out."

John stiffened, pulling back enough to meet those crimson eyes. "Karkat, Dave's our friend."

"Not him. The asshole who ran into me."

"Oh." Relief filled John's face and he leaned down to nuzzle into soft hair. "It'll be okay, Karkat. We'll call Terezi tomorrow and she'll handle all that shit, okay? You know she will. She'll find some way to fix it because justice and all that."

Karkat growled softly. "Still."

"Hm?" John nuzzled more into his neck, pushing his scarf aside so he could plant warm wet kisses along his throat. "I'm just glad you're okay. Stress aside, I was really worried you got hurt."

"Takes more than that to damage me." His breath hitched but he didn't push John away though his hands did come up to curl into the lapels of his jacket. "Do feel a little stiff though."

"Want me to take care of that?" The tone of his voice left nothing to the imagination.

Karkat inhaled sharply, tilting his head to give John more access to his neck. Public, they were in public. And Karkat didn't care. For once, he didn't fucking care because John's lips on his throat felt too fucking good. "You know what I want."

"Hm? Do I?" John teased softly, placing the flat of his tongue over Karkat's pulse.

For a moment, it was like the world stopped. All Karkat could focus on was the tongue on his pulse and the strange cool tingling feeling of John's wind swirling up under his clothes and over his skin. John didn't use his powers often for the mere fact of not wanting to be the god he apparently was. But sometimes, he found using them on Karkat did a lot more good than harm.

"Shit." Karkat cursed softly, tilting his head back at the feeling of  _something_ moving over his skin. It was strange and a bit foreign but fuck did it feel good. "Yes, you do."

The wind disappeared, leaving Karkat a little breathless, as John pulled back to meet his eyes. "Tell me. I need permission."

Karkat rolled his eyes but the flush on his cheeks spread because he would never get over how fucking sweet his dork was. No matter what, if it was something out of the ordinary, John needed to know Karkat was okay with it. He needed to know Karkat approved so their system could work. "You have my permission, John." He reached up with both hands to cradle John's face, his thumbs brushing over the curves of his cheeks as he arched on his toes to press their lips together softly. " _Wreck me_."

Well, John didn't need to be told twice. But he did need to wait till they weren't in public because he was sure Karkat didn't want to be shoved against a wall in the middle of a crowded train. So he kept his hands to himself the best he could and waited for the train to come to their stop. Four stops later and John was feeling a bit anxious though Karkat had a more relaxed expression on his face. Two more stops, a ten minute walk and three flights of stairs later, John was officially freaking out.

"I though I was the stressed one here." Karkat's voice was a tender purr as he tugged John through the door, kicking it shut behind them. His claws worked over John's coat before unbuttoning it to slide it off broad shoulders.

John took a deep breath, taking the fire in those crimson eyes and the way Karkat wiggled his hips just slightly so he could take his shoes off. There was only a second of consideration before John's back connected with the door and there were claws in his hair, a warm body pressing against his. Their eyes met before Karkat leaned up on his toes and closed the distance between their lips.

Karkat tasted of popcorn and a hint of something cinnamon and John couldn't seem to get enough of that. He pressed close, keeping his back against the door as their lips slid together, forming and catching in all the right ways. The kiss was soft and a bit simple but there was a burning heat behind it that made John press forward. Claws slipped through his hair, making a mess out of it and neither seemed to mind.

John loved it when Karkat decided to take a little bit more control in their relationship. Hell, he loved everything Karkat did to him but there was something special about the way Karkat pressed their bodies together, pinning John to the door without a chance of escape. As if he would ever want to escape anyway.

Claws scrapped along his scalp carefully, leaving tingles in their wake as their lips parted so Karkat could slip his tongue along the inside of John's mouth. John melted at the touch, relying on the door to keep him upright as he surrendered under Karkat's lips and tongue. Slowly those claws slipped from his hair, down his neck and curled around his biceps. When their lips pulled apart, Karkat was able to kiss along John's jaw before he could press his lips over John's pulse. His fangs were sharp and not at all threatening as they scraped over his pulse, making every fiber in John's body light with fire.

They breathed together for a moment, Karkat's fangs over John's pulse and John's hands gripping round hips a bit tighter than necessary. Then, Karkat finally moved, just a slight shift in position so he could slip his thigh between John's legs. The air in the room went up in temperature as John let out a soft noise from his throat and let his pelvis just rest against that thigh.

Slowly, they started moving together. John's hands dug into Karkat's hair, claws caressed his biceps and he rolled his hips down, wincing at the scrape of pleasure that crawled up his stomach and settled in his steadily beating heart. That thigh would be the death of him and he knew it but he didn't really give a damn. He just continued to roll his hips, his blood rushing south and making his mind just a bit more foggy.

When the dick in John's jeans hardened against Karkat's thigh, the troll let out a tender little purr and didn't hesitate to lift his knee and increase the pressure between them. He'd never understand how human bulges could handle such torture but with the way John's jaw was tensing and his breath was coming in pants, Karkat knew he was doing something right. His tongue slipped along pale skin as they picked a steady rhythm of John rolling his hips and Karkat rubbing his thigh upwards. John's skin tasted of salt and something so specifically John that it made Karkat's mouth water.

Their lips met once more and the urgency in John's kiss was enough to drive Karkat further. But he still felt maybe his matesprite needed a bit more of a push. The corners of his lips curled up in a faint smirk and as they pulled apart, John felt a rush of heat at the look in those crimson eyes. But those eyes were soon gone as Karkat spun around and pressed his back against John's front. The human sputtered for a moment as a round ass that he loved too much pressed into the crotch of his jeans.

"Oh shit." John mumbled softly, his hands finding Karkat's hips without hesitation.

"Hm?" Karkat hummed softly as he glanced at John over his shoulder, his eyes full with a specific type of heat and that smirk on his plump lips growing. "Something wrong?" He asked innocently enough, rubbing his ass against John's hardened member in his pants till the human lifted his hips from the door to rub into him.

"You... shit Karkat, you're too gorgeous." He licked his dry lips in an attempt to wet them though all his eyes could focus on were the way the bulge in his pants disappeared every time Karkat rolled his hips backward into him.

"Am I?" He purred softly, his upper lip lifting enough to reveal his glistening fangs. He gave an extra special rub into John's groin and he reached behind him with one bent arm to grab the back of John's head, pushing his face into his neck so they were as pressed together as they could be.

" _Fuck_." John hissed, his shoulders going tense and his eyes closing for only a second. There seemed to be a moment where he was in pain but that quickly melted away and when he opened his eyes once again, his pupils were blown. "Bedroom. Now."

Karkat rolled his hips once more before he pulled away and sauntered off to the bedroom. John took a minute to catch his breath, slumping against the door as that ass disappeared behind a door. He flicked the locks to the apartment so they wouldn't have a chance of being disturbed before hurrying off into the bedroom.

The door shut with a click behind him and all he could focus on was the beautiful troll reclining on their bed, not even trying to hid how obvious he was with his legs open like that. John groaned at an acute wave of arousal and swallowed hard. He reached for his wind like he knew Karkat wanted and there was a moment where the room went stiff before it felt like everything was moving again. It was there and at the ready for his use but he didn't need it quite yet.

"Tell me," John licked his lips as he approached his lover, "what you want."

"You  _know_ what I want." Karkat mumbled, his eyes half-lidded as his thighs parted in an attempt to remind his lover what he was after and his leggings did nothing to hide what he had to offer.

"You  _know_  what I mean." John reminded him, his hands itching to get on that body but not until he had consent. Not until he knew exactly what his lover was looking for. Only then could he give it.

Karkat grit his teeth as he dragged one claw down his thigh and then scraped up and over the place that was a bit damp from his nook. " _Wreck me_."

It was the only answer John needed. With a faint sigh and a flick of his hand he shifted to plop down in the arm chair pressed against the wall, facing their bed and brought him face to face with Karkat. They eyed one another, the flush on Karkat's cheeks too beautiful for words and the way it made John feel was indescribable. His body craved his lover but he kept his distance and slumped down in the chair, putting his chin in his hand in a small sense of superiority.

"Undress."

For a beat of a second John thought Karkat wouldn't obey the order. There was a flash of disobedience in those crimson eyes before the troll started to move. He slipped off the bed quietly and as he stood up straight, he tugged the sweater off his body to reveal the shirt he wore beneath. John didn't move, just watched on as his lover took the time to remove his clothing with extra special care. It was erotic in a way. The way Karkat moved was enough to make any man worth his wit a drooling mess; at least in John's opinion. He wasn't exactly drooling; he  _was_  sporting one hell of a stiffy in his increasingly tight pants though.

Inch by inch, flushed grey skin was revealed to the dimly lit room and dark blue eyes that didn't dare look away. By the time Karkat kicked his underwear away, John wasn't sure he could keep his act anymore. But those eyes were the only thing keeping him grounded so when Karkat looked at him for guidance he swallowed hard and motioned to the bed.

"Lay down..." He cleared his throat so he could sound a little more in control of himself. "Lay down and show me what you're hiding."

Karkat turned his nose up for a moment and that was all it took for John to push forward. The wind that swirled around Karkat's body made the troll flush and when his back connected with the mattress, it was one of the most thrilling feelings. He trusted John with his life and then some. The wind meant him no harm but damn it could cause him harm and that was exhilarating.

The wind caressed his body like a lover, brushing over his thighs and stomach, like hundreds of cool hands on him at once but then that all focused on pushing his thighs apart so John could see exactly what he had to offer without the hindrance of clothing. The lips of his nook were puffy and a bit red and there was a dribble of bright red material slipping from the lips, making John groan. He could never hide how much the troll affected him. No matter what they were doing. But Karkat didn't seem to mind. He propped himself up on two pillows and planted his feet against the mattress, spreading his legs so he could reach between them.

Carefully, Karkat slipped one finger over the puffy lips of his nook and the sensation made his head tilt back just slightly. That finger dipped between lips for only a second before rubbing upwards and found the small little sheath that was hiding what John wanted to see. There was something shameful about what he was doing so he couldn't manage to look John in the eye and focused on what he was doing to himself. It urged him on that he could feel the heat of those eyes on him and it made his whole body hot. It didn't take too much coxing to get the tip of his bulge curious in all the action. The tapered red tip of his bulge slipped between his fingers and with a bit more coxing consisting of soft rubs, it pushed its way free till it could wrap around Karkat's hand completely.

"Pull your hand away." John's voice was a bit strained but there was a demand in it that needed to heard. "Don't touch yourself. Let it go. Let's see what it does."

There was a spark of alarm in Karkat's eyes, because they both knew exactly what it would do. "John."

"Are you denying me?" He asked softly, a husky tone to his voice that made Karkat's toes curl. "I'm not entirely sure you want to do that."

The soft brush of wind against his cheek made Karkat shiver but still, there was defiance in his eyes. "And if I do?"

"Hm." John grunted softly and there was a twinkle in his eye as Karkat's hands were ripped away from his bulge by an invisible force and pressed down into the mattress. "Shall we continue?"

"Fuck." He struggled only slightly against the strange restraints around his wrists.

"Alright then."

Karkat panted softly, his breath heaving as his bulge curled around his stomach. It felt along his hips and when he tried to close his legs to deter it, the wind was back, holding his thighs open for John's viewing pleasure. He let out the faintest whimper and though he wanted to close his eyes against what he was about to see, he couldn't do it. Not with the way John was looking at him like he wanted to fucking  _devour_ him _._

"There's a pretty troll." John mumbled softly, his eyes focused on Karkat's face before shifting down to watch that bulge curl about and find something to feed its need.

Karkat moaned softly, his eyes falling closed as his bulge slipped between his thighs and found exactly what it needed to keep nice and warm. His hips shifted, trying to avoid the inevitable but once that little tip wiggled its way past the lips of his nook he was done. His throat clenched against a soft chirp as his bulge slid inside the warmth of his nook. It wasn't the easy position and it wasn't all that comfortable but the tip wiggled around like a newborn grubworm, rubbing against all the right places that John couldn't always reach with his stiff human bulge.

" _Oh maker_." Karkat moaned wantonly, his head tilting back at the sparks of pleasure coursing along his skin. His bulge knew all the right places to touch and rub against. It pulsed deep inside him but not quite deep enough and it was like torture. Just a scrap of wonderful pleasure that wouldn't be enough to get him off and John  _knew_ that.

" _Look_ at that." John spoke softly, his voice pitched with arousal but there was an awe to it as he eyed the perfect view he had. "You  _can_ fuck yourself. Karkat, that's so hot."

Karkat groaned, rolling his hips the best that he could to try to deter his bulge. It only made the thing dive in deeper and his legs starting twitching at the burning pleasure. "John, shit."

A small smirk curled to John's lips as he stared to palm the erection in his jeans. "Look at the way your hips just arch into it. The way your nook pulses at the feeling."

" _John, fuck stop."_  He moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head at the words but they didn't stay there. He couldn't seem to look away from those burning blue eyes for too long.

The word "stop" made John pause but that wasn't the word he needed to hear to make things stop. So he continued. Slowly, he leaned back so he could undo his pants, a smirk on his lips as Karkat watched him. His bulge had no intention of giving up and it was almost murder on Karkat's nook with the way it wiggled about. John managed to tug his shirt off about the same time he tugged his stiff cock out of his underwear. The gurgle of a moan he received for showing off his cock made him chuckle softly and he started to stroke himself lightly, enjoying the ghost of pleasure that he wasn't quite ready to increase.

"You don't even need me." John spoke, his voice thick as he eyed Karkat's bulge fucking his nook. "You can do it all on your own. Perfect little slut you are."

"Fuck!" Karkat's back arched and though he couldn't move his hands, his hips rotated a bit violently as his head titled back into the pillow. He could have snapped his spine if he tried to just a bit harder. "Don't... Don't you dare fucking say that me. I need you, I always need you."

John hummed softly, smiling at the warm flutter in his chest. "But  _look_ at you. All flushed and begging for your bulge to fuck you deeper. Oh, Karkat, precious, you're such a  _slut_  for your own bulge aren't you?"

"Yours." Karkat chocked out, his tongue thick and his throat tight as his eyes rolled behind his lids, finding more pleasure in the words John spoke than from the bulge in his nook. " _Yours is better_."

John moaned softly, letting his body savor that knowledge as he started to rub the skin over his tip between his thumb and forefinger. "But mine can't reach all those perfect little spots inside you. Your hips are hitching into it and you're drooling, babe, you're drooling."

" _Ugh_." Karkat groaned, parting his lips to lick at the corners. It was the most he could do. John wasn't lying not in any manner but the bulge wasn't what Karkat wanted. He wanted John's cock. Inside him. " _John_." He groaned, arching his back just slightly, offering the human a better look at his body. "Please,  _oh fuck please_."

"How nice of you." John mumbled, his voice a husky whisper that Karkat had to strain his ears to hear over his own panting. "Please what?"

"Cock,  _oh motherfucking maker,_  John your cock,  _I need your cock_ , don't make me ask twice,  _oh fucking please don't make me ask twice_."

John shivered at his words but he was willing to obey his troll's demands. He stood up slowly, his movement catching Karkat's attention and lust fogged eyes focused on him as he kicked off his pants and boxers. Karkat licked his fangs at his lover, taking a moment to appreciate what he had before John knelt on the bed and crawled near him. Karkat moved to reach out to him but he was stopped by the pressure on his wrists. He still couldn't move and the confusion on his face made John's brow quirk.

"You didn't say where you wanted it." John pointed out slowly as he grabbed Karkat's hips and pulled him down to lay flat on the mattress. The troll groaned, arching up into the touch but didn't received what he was so desperately begging for. He tried to form words that would express exactly what he desired but his bulge was relentless and all that came out was a grumble of moans and chirps.

"So beautiful." John mumbled softly, caressing Karkat's cheek with one hand before he shifted, tossing one leg over Karkat's chest till he could straddle it and plant his cock right in his lovers face. He tucked Karkat's head under a pillow, giving him a bit of support. "I assume I don't need to point out biting at this point would only discourage me from giving you my cock." John mumbled softly, his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed as he looked down at Karkat, one hand cradling under the troll's chin to make their eyes meet.

Karkat nodded obediently and when the tip of the cock pressed against his lips he didn't hesitate to plant a sloppy kiss to it. It was impossible for him to take that cock into his mouth the way he wanted to. His wrists were still bound to the bed and he couldn't move his thighs and given the position, he couldn't really move his head all that well. He was fully and completely pinned underneath the one person he trusted more than anything.

John's fingers were soft on his cheek as he eased the tip of his cock past Karkat's lips, arching just slightly till his sack was pillowed on Karkat's collar bone. He was careful not to put too much pressure on the troll's chest but he kept glancing at Karkat's fingers, which were free to move, for the symbol that would tell him it was too much. But Karkat didn't give him the signal. The troll took that cock in his mouth like he was made for it, his tongue slipping around to wrap around it while a moan vibrated between them.

"That's right baby." John groaned, his fingers sliding into Karkat's hair gently as he slowly rocked his hips into that waiting mouth.

When his fingers made contact with the fuzz covered horns hidden within shaggy black hair, Karkat trashed as much as he could, his eyes screwing tight and his hips bucking upwards. He managed to lift John in the air before they came back down on the mattress. John panted softly, his eyes slightly wide as he curled a finger around one horn. Karkat's bulge was more ruthless than before, pulsing and thrusting inside him. Everything was warm, wet and too much for the troll to handle. And yet,  _it wasn't enough._

They would certainly need to replace the comforter when they were done because Karkat could feel the small gushes of material slipping between his legs and sliding between his ass cheeks. He groaned against the cock in his mouth and careful of his teeth, he sucked John in just a bit father, glancing up to focus on those dark eyes watching him through black frames. John's chest heaved with panting pleasure but he was so focused on Karkat's flushed face and the way his dick looked between those perfect pretty lips.

Slowly, John rubbed the horn between his fingers and Karkat seemed to lose all sense of reality for a second. His hips bucked into the bulge thrusting and thrashing inside of him, giving in to the pleasure that coursed through his body. The cock on his tongue was heavy and tasted of pre-cum that he eagerly lapped up. He wanted to take more of John's cock but he couldn't given the position and that made him thrash just a bit more.

"Shh shh." John soothed him with soft shushes, one hand cupping his jaw while the other continued to stroke a horn. "You're alright. You're so good, Karkat. So  _perfect_."

Karkat groaned and shifted his head just enough to take the entirely of John's tip plus half an inch. The human bit his lip rather hard at that and watched in slight awe as Karkat bobbed the best he could on his dick, suckling with the most obscene sounds that made the tightness in his balls clench all the more. He wouldn't take much at all. That was for sure.

"Good boy, good boy." John swallowed hard, petting Karkat's cheek with his thumb as the horn between his fingers slipped on its own accord as Karkat bobbed his head. It wasn't a position they could keep long but both knew they wouldn't need to keep it all that long. "You want my cum?"

Karkat whined faintly in the back of his throat and sucked just a bit harder, giving John the answer he was looking for.

"Then earn it."

The troll intended to do just that. He rolled his hips, giving him a bit more leverage as he dipped his head and took in as much of John's cock as he could manage. What he couldn't, John wrapped his fingers around instead of a horn. Karkat closed his eyes in pleasure for only a second and when they opened again, they locked with John's. John panted deeply, arousal evident in his body as he slowly rolled his hips into Karkat's mouth, his dick sliding along that wet little tongue in the most pleasing manner.

It was roughly two minutes later when John shifted the position and pulled his cock free from Karkat's lips. The troll didn't object, just watched on in desperation as John took his cock in his fist and stroked himself with determination. He rolled his hips into his fist, making the tip bump against Karkat's lips every time and once the troll realized exactly what the human was about to do, his body flushed with a wave of pleasure that rocked him to the core.

He parted his lips like the little cum slut they both knew he was and he watched in arousal as John gave two good pumps before his head tilted back and his body relaxed in pleasure. Karkat grunted and closed one eye when the sudden stream of cream spluttered against his lips and dribbled down his chin. He let John arch into his mouth, letting the rest shoot inside as he road out his climax that rocked his body.

Karkat licked at his lips once John was done, panting and leaning over him, one hand pressed to the bed for support. The taste wasn't something bad but Karkat would never understand the appeal of it. Only that he really enjoyed making his matesprite make the damn stuff. Especially if it made John moan like that.

But as John panted to return from his little high, a problem quickly arouse for the troll.

He wasn't done. His bulge thrashed inside him like it was on fucking fire and Karkat whined softly to gain the attention of his lover. The wind abruptly disappeared and Karkat lunged forward, grabbing John's face between his hands and brought the human down for a kiss. John tasted himself and the spice that was Karkat and it made him smile.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you." He mumbled softly and pulled away from the troll so he could slip down his body.

"No." Karkat groaned and with a swift kick, he had John on his back. "You think you're the only one who gets to cum on someone's face?" He groaned, his body shaking and his knees week as he got to them so he could lean over John. His eyes were nearly black, the pupils so blown that the slit of crimson was barely recognizable. "Fuck you, John Egbert." He growled faintly as he tossed a leg over John's chest and pinned the human down with his knees on either bicep, snatching off his glasses and tossed them to the side. He lowered himself slowly and John didn't even have a chance to object before that bulge infested nook was pressed into his face. "Eat me like a good fuck and maybe I'll forgive you for torturing me."

John mumbled something as his hands came up to cup thick thighs, clawing at them with blunt nails as he did his best to press his lips into that squirming bulge. It was difficult but with a little effort, John drew the bulges attention to his tongue, lapping at it as red material slipped all over his chin and neck. Karkat's bulge slipped out of his nook, leaving the troll feeling empty and lost as it slipped over John's cheek so it could curl against Karkat's stomach.

" _Fuck._ " Karkat moaned, his lips parted to let out pants as he watched John's lips move against his bulge. The tip swirled but made no effort to dive into that waiting mouth. That mouth at better things to do and it knew that. "Fuck me like the nook whore you are." Karkat groaned, lifting up on his knees, pressing John farther into the mattress, so he could plant his nook over John's lips.

The human groaned, but didn't object. His tongue slipped out to lap at the pulsing lips of Karkat's nook and slowly, Karkat started to roll his hips, rubbing his nook and the bulge of his bulge over John's lips. Claws dug into raven hair and they watched one another as Karkat road his lover's tongue like it was the most wonderful fucking thing in the world. Karkat used his leverage to move John's head exactly how he wanted it and once that tongue slipped inside him, that was all he needed.

Pleasure crashed over him like a tidal wave and he convulsed, his body curling over as material gushed from his nook. By the time he came back to his senses, his hips were hovering over John's face and his thighs were shaking to the point of collapsing. John was panting softly, his eyes blazed out and his face, neck and shoulders completely covered in red.

"Grubfuck." Karkat grumbled around his thick tongue and with a little tug and rolled to the side till he could lay on his back.

There was a moment of silence before John snapped back to reality and noticed the little troll curled at at his side. "Mmm, baby." John mumbled tenderly as he rolled to his side and gathered his lover up in his arms. "Fuck, Karkat, that was, wow. Holy fucking wow."

"You're covered in my material." Karkat pointed out softly, his nose crinkling.

"Cover me in it all you want. Holy fuck." John was breathless as he started to plant kisses all over Karkat's face and hair.

"Fuckbert you're getting it all over me."

John laughed softly, licking up a bit of his own cum that lingered on Karkat's cheek. "I love you. I love you so much. Oh fuck do I love you."

Karkat snorted, rolling his eyes as he started to card his fingers through sweat stuck raven hair. "I love you, asshole."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Karkat's answer was a little breathless and as their eyes met there was a silent agreement that yes, they were both okay and yes, that was fucking amazing. "I'm fucking wonderful."

The grin that burst over John's lips was enough to melt any amount of small pain his nook felt from the thorough bulge fucking he received. It was worth it. So fucking worth it. With an overwhelming rush of loving warmth, Karkat grabbed John by the chin and brought him close so they could share a soft kiss.

"I think it's time we clean you up."

"You're the one covered in my material."

John perked a brow. "Can you walk?"

Karkat stiffened and glanced away shyly. "No."

"Thought so." John nuzzled into his throat with a smile.

"Seriously need to stop this carrying me thing after sex. It's pathetically romantic."

"Hm, then I'd have to stop fucking you senseless and I'm not entirely keen on that."

Karkat's heart thumped. "Right. Giddy up asshole, I'm getting sticky."

John's laughter filled the room and was soon joined by the soft snickering of the troll he loved so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> -fans self- That is SO a fucking thing. This has about 6 or 7 kinks of my own, along with a few people I know of and hot damn this was glorious to write and I'm pretty damn happy right now. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it! Please do leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Kudos are great too! And if you're sitting there all hot and bothered and too embarrassed to tell me this made you all hot and bothered, well, don't be embarrassed. Cause we're all hot and bothered. If you have kink suggestions, let me know! (anything but rape/non-con and waterworks)
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it Harley -winks-
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
